The Best Is Yet To Come
by xoElle23
Summary: This is just a short fluffy Rogan thing I wrote. It might get turned into a story later, but for now it's what it is.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls in any way, shape, or form. All of the credit goes to Daniel Palladino and Amy Sherman-Pallaidno. ASP, COME BACK! We need you!!!!**

**A/N: This is just a short thing I wrote up about Rory and Logan. I woke up in the middle of the night and got this stroke of idea, so I wrote it down and now I'm putting it on fan fiction. Please R&R, I love reviews! Also, in this, Logan went to England for a little while but then, after a hard battle, got re-located to a paper in Hartford. Remember that.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Logan, where are we?" Rory demanded from behind her blindfold.

"Ace, I told you, it's a surprise." Logan said patiently from his seat in the limo next to her.

"Is it another Life and Death Brigade event? It has to be. Why else would you have me dressed like this?" She said thinking out loud. When Logan had told her he wanted to take her out earlier that night, he had instructed her to wear the dress she had worn so long ago at her first LDB gathering. He, himself, was in a tux.

"Ace, it's not another LDB event."

"Then where are we going?"

"What part of 'surprise' do you not understand?" Logan smirked.

"Logan…" She whined.

"Ace…" He whined back.

"You mock me!"

"I do."

"Shame on you!"

"We're here." He said getting up and helping her out.

"Can I take off the blind-fold yet?"

"Not yet. Just a second" He carefully placed her in the right spot and stood in front of her. "Okay. Take off the blind-fold."

She opened her eyes and gasped. They were in the woods somewhere. There where white tents and fire pits everywhere. It was like an exact replica of her first LDB event. To top everything off, the scaffold was in place a few hundred yards away.

"It is another Life and Death Brigade stunt!" she cried pointing a finger at him. "You lied!"

Logan shook his head "Ah, but I didn't. This is not a Life and Death Brigade gathering. No one else is coming." He gestured around and Rory realized that, in fact, they where the only one's there. And the tables were not filled with food. There was only one table with food and a candle set at the bottom of the scaffold.

"Is this…for me?" she asked slowly.

"You're quick, Ace. You always have been."

"Just me and you?"

"That's all I remember inviting. So yes, I'd say it's just us."

"But why'd you do all this for me?"

"Let's eat first, and then talk." Logan said leading her to the table. For the next half hour they ate and talked mostly, with the exception of a kiss or two.

After they'd finished dessert Rory said "You're not planning on me jumping seven stories after eating all that, are you?"

Logan shook his head and laughed. "The scaffold's just for show. We're staying on the ground this time."

"This time?"

"You never know what will happen, Ace."

Rory smiled and then returned to her earlier question. "Why'd you do all this for me?" she repeated.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About our future."

Rory's eyes went wide. "Okay…" she said slowly. She nodded. "Where are you being sent to this time? China? France? Australia? Because if you go to Australia you need to watch out. I mean, it is where Finn came from… How long will you be gone? A week? A month?"

"Rory-"

"Longer? Is it for a year? Because-"

"Rory stop!" Logan exclaimed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not?" she said smiling.

"No." he said smiling back. "But I waned to talk to you because I might have to go somewhere in the future. It's more than likely. I'm not sure when or how long but we both know it'll happen eventually. It's the business I'm in."

Rory nodded.

"But wherever I'm sent I want you with me." He continued. "Actually, I need you with me. I don't think I can take these trips anymore by myself."

"Logan I don't think your dad and business partners will be very thrilled about you bringing your girlfriend to hang around with them God knows where." Rory said sensibly.

Logan nodded. "I know. That's why I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore."

Rory's face fell. "You don't?" she asked through the tears that where welling up.

He shook his head. "I want you to be my wife." He got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box and revealing an engagement ring.

"Logan-" Rory gasped.

"Rory, I've thought about this. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Rory stared at him. "What about your dad?"

"Screw my dad. Rory, I love you. I don't care what he thinks." Logan said sternly. "We jumped once, Ace." He said softly. "Jump again. We're right here. This is the scaffold."

Rory was still staring at him. "Okay." she said finally.

"Okay?"

"Okay. Yes." She laughed shakily. "I'll marry you."

Logan grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. "We're engaged." He said kissing her.

"Yeah, we are." She smiled.

He held out his hand "You trust me?" he asked.

Rory took his hand and leaned in to kiss him again. "You Jump, I Jump, Jack."


End file.
